wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dark Cacti
WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO We did it! We wrote a fanfic about a character before she was introduced! Here's some friendshipping. --Matau TAKE THAT TUI Saguaro walked slowly away from Fierceteeth’s cell, intrigued by what she’d heard. If this little NightWing really could help her… then perhaps she’d set her free after all. However, as she rounded a corner, she spotted an oddity. There was'' another NightWing'' in the courtyard! Though obviously not an enemy, it was still exceedingly strange to see one of those fake creeps in their kingdom. Maybe I can get her to leave before someone kills her, she idly thought. She landed there, and muttered to the NightWing, “Hey there. I don’t think you want a tail shoved into your chest, so why don’t you beat it before someone gets hurt?” The NightWing raised an eyeridge at Saguaro. “Oh? Is that so? Don’t worry, I’m just passing through.” She sized up Saguaro. “Name’s Mindreader. Why don’t we go talk somewhere more private?” Saguaro shrugged her wings, and muttered, “Fine.” Saguaro slipped back inside, not checking to see if Mindreader was behind her. She quickly twisted through the wandering dragons in the courtyard, and shot into a side passageway. After several rapid corner turns, she ducked inside a janitorial closet. Mindreader, panting, followed behind. Saguaro asked coldly, “Now, what’s so important, NightWing?” Mindreader smirked. “I happen to know all about your prisoners here. I’m not a good enough fighter to orchestrate a jailbreak, but I do know that we NightWings would pay well for them, once we’ve got our treasure back. Not to mention, you look like a skilled fighter. We’d '''love '''to have Glory dead.” She leaned in, her snout barely inches from Saguaro’s. “And if you could pull that off,” Mindreader whispered, “we could even consider you for the List of Honorary NightWings, which carries more benefits than you can imagine. You, your dragonets, and your dragonets’ dragonets will be considered our close allies and friends long as you do not actively harm us. Blister got on that list. So did Fathom. We’ve got maybe thirty names on it, and we do everything in our power to track all family members to give the benefits to. Right now, perhaps two hundred dragons are living extravagant lives because their ancestors helped us in our times of need. And you can be a new name on that list.” Saguaro leaned back, trying to take all this in. This NightWing--Mindreader--wanted her to free the prisoners and kill Glory? And she was throwing benefits around like that? “How do I know I can trust you?” she demanded. “You’re a NightWing!” Mindreader chuckled darkly. “How do you think we got Blister on our side? We might be masters of deception, but when flutter comes to fly, we can throw around gifts like no other tribe. We’ve got one of the largest hordes of treasure in the world--at least, once we will after recovering it from the volcano--and we’ve got the smallest population. We can afford to give out gifts.” She slyly narrowed her eyes. “Not to mention the ''political ''benefits. I know that Thorn is an unpopular queen… and wouldn’t it be convenient if she were to die in a mysterious accident? Accidents tend to happen when we NightWings want them to.” Saguaro growled. “Okay. So you’re rich. And you’ve got good assassins. That just makes you ''more ''untrustworthy. Now, show me that wealth and those benefits now, or I’m leaving, and good luck breaking them out on your own.” Mindreader sighed. “Very well. I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve left me no choice.” She turned, and crept through several more narrow passages, until finally coming to an unremarkable door. “I don’t know if he’s home,” she muttered, “but if he’s not, too bad.” She knocked thrice, and make a fire-breathing hiss. A moment later, the door opened, and a short, fat SandWing opened the door. He exclaimed jovially, “Hello there! Come in, my friends!” Mindreader entered, and beckoned for Saguaro to follow her. Saguaro walked in slowly, her every sense on alert. She’d been in plenty of traps during the war, and this whole area just reeked of one. But to her surprise, no net came down on her; no mysterious NightWing weapon fragmented her body like a dragonflame fruit; no spear impaled her. The room was gilded with gold, Blister’s banned prominently streaked across his bed. The SandWing was just sitting on his bed cheerfully, while Mindreader stood beside it. “I’m Bursage,” he explained. “Blister was my cousin, and she asked the NightWings to take care of me. I’m a lover, not a fighter, so I stayed on her island during the war.” He smirked. “Suffice it to say, I love Queen Thorn about as much as you do.” “I’m a minor enough noble I’ve completely escaped the notice of Thorn, and all the treasure I’m rightfully due. But I’m still living the life of a duke, or even a lesser prince, thanks to the NightWings.” With a sly wink, he added, “And that leaves me plenty of time to plan against Thorn.” Saguaro looked around the room in disbelief. “You NightWings have this kind of wealth? And you can just throw it around to get allies?” Mindreader hesitated. “Well… we had it, and we’ll have it again soon, but we don’t have it right now. It’s back on the island, and we’ll retrieve it as soon as we can.” Saguaro shook her head again, still shocked, and finally said, “...Alright. You have a deal. I’ll get them out tonight. I can’t promise anything about Glory, but you’ll have your NightWings back.” Mindreader grinned. “Thank you so much, ummmm… what did you say your name was?” Saguaro answered, “I didn’t, but it’s Saguaro.” Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions